A Letter From The Past
by katetheboneslover
Summary: A letter from a dying woman and a little spat with Booth sends Brennan to Montreal.Someone from her forgoten past comes back to reclaim its place in her life. WILL contain BxB fluff on the succeeding chapters. BB/AH Genres are Drama, Romance, and Family
1. The Scarlet Letter

**A Letter From The Past**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, I know that this story was extremely late. Bones is already in its fourth season and this story is set in the second season. The last scene in the episode "The Mother and Child in the Bay" inspired me so that is the setting of this story.

**Summary:** When Brennan receives a letter, her world become in disarray. A forgotten past comes back to reclaim its place in her life once again.

**Disclaimer:** BONES is mine **(in my dreams!!!!!) **JK

* * *

Temperance gave one last look and a faint smile at the family and quickly went on with her life. Seeing Booth with his child, noticing what a good father he must be brings joy and at the same time, pain in her heart. The pain could easily be perceived at this point, when she was about to walk away, as tears were welling up in that clear blue eyes of hers and were threatening to fall. She was aching deep inside for two reasons: some of the pain was due to her past, her father, she recalls, and those days when she sat on his lap; while most of the pain was because of a secret she was trying to forget. A memory from the past that she once escaped haunted her at that very moment.

The case they resolved earlier was too much for her. It had to deal with family dramas as well as theirs, and motherhood. She hated this kind of cases but she couldn't escape them, after all, it was part of her job. These kinds of cases could really take her to her vulnerable side.

As she was making her way through the streets of DC, she passed by a girl, an auburn haired girl in her teens, breastfeeding her child. She found herself completely astonished and couldn't take her eyes of the two figures. Here she was, walking into the streets of DC, hoping that this walk would help her ease her mind, but only making things worse. She found herself more and more vulnerable at that point. Finally, she decided to go home and take a break, maybe to think things over and help clear her mind. She decided to get a cab.

When she got home, she decided to just write her new book, as it sometimes helps to channel her emotions. She got her laptop and sat at her bed, ready to type the jumbled words in her head. She sat there for almost two hours, writing. But when she looked at what she has done, she was surprised! Normally, two hours was enough for her to finish a one chapter but that day, two hours was only enough for her two finish two sentences, which clearly didn't even made sense. It didn't even fit in the storyline of Kathy's life. Plus, it contained a single word that even added to Brennan's shock. A word which to everybody was just common but to her brings everything in disarray. A word which read "Maya".

_Maybe writing was such a bad idea_, she thought. She clearly could not focus on her book because her mind was preoccupied by a recollection. Every year, she dreads that day and unfortunately, today was that day.

Obviously, she was not herself that day for her to write, or to move forward with her life so she decided to sleep so that when she wakes up, the day would be over and hopefully, she would be herself once again.

The sun was shining brightly when Temperance opened her eyes. It was morning. It was all over again. She had hoped that she would be herself when she wakes up, that she would be once again Dr. Temperance Brennan, the world renowned forensic anthropologist with the walls that surround her and a heart that could take anything, which would not break down.

Yesterday was the longest day in her life and although she has not yet recovered from the impact of the previous day's event, she decided to pretend to be herself. She got out of bed and did her daily routine. After she got dressed, she quickly made her way downstairs, got out, locked the door and headed o the Jeffersonian.

When she got there, she quickly headed to her office, as the usual, put on her blue lab coat and made her way to the platform. There a body awaited her.

"So what's our case for today?", she asked Zach, her assistant, who was looking at pieces of bones that are laid in anatomical order in the table.

"Good Morning, Dr. Brennan. Our victim today is male, age around 40, identity is still unknown but Angela is working on it." He replied.

Brennan was about to leave when Zack called her which made her turn around.

"Dr. Brennan, wait! There is something for you in here"

Temperance turned around and hurriedly went up the platform again. Zack handed her a small envelope with her name on it. She hurriedly went to her office to read it.

When she got there, she rapidly opened the envelope. There she found a letter written in a rose scented, scarlet stationary. From the moment she laid her eyes on the letter, she knew who sent it. Her eyes widened with every word.

_Dearest Temperance Brennan,_

_You might not remember me anymore but we met twelve years ago. This letter was the hardest one for me to write but I had to. We only met once but I knew that our meeting gave an impact on your life. The past twelve years has been the greatest years of my life, and maybe yours too. But that is not the point. I know that you will not read this letter if I put my name in it. That explains why only your name could be seen in the envelope, but again, that isn't the point of this letter. _

_I…I can't tell you how sorry I am for ever writing this letter to you, but I must. For Sarah's sake. Seven years ago, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I tried to get cured, I went to the best hospitals, got the best medicine and everything but it seems that the inevitable happened. Now the cancer has spread everywhere and I only have a few days to live. That is why I need you to…Sarah needs you. I am entrusting her to your care. I am now giving her back to you. _

_ Truly Yours,_

_ Marie Burrows-O'Connor_

* * *

**All reviews would be much appreciated. If you have anycriticisms about my work/s, feel free to put it in your reviews. It would certainly be a much better way to tell me... I mean, I'm certainly not an expert at writing...Thanks....**


	2. While She Was Sleeping

**A Letter From The Past: Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hey there guys...Thank you so much for reviewing my story and thank you for citing the errors that I make...Here you go, the second installment in my story...as for my other stories....hmm...I don't know when I'll be able to update it....i'm really having some serious writer's block, but i'm really trying to finish those chapters...Sorry... Keleth, I hope didn't use the word "she" too much on this chapter...

**About this chapter:** Well, I realized that I've been writing serious dramas...REALLY! So I've decided to add a little humor in this story..Perhaps little twist for Booth to have a reason to follow Tempe....;)

**Disclaimer:** Someday, I might own Bones...JK

* * *

Temperance eyes widened in disbelief. Her heart was beating wildly. She was now as pale as a ghost. She felt that her knees could no longer support her. She was completely unaware that she had dropped the letter. In fact, she was not aware of what was happening to her surroundings or even Booth's presence.

Booth was standing at the front of her door when he noticed that Temperance was about to faint. He hurriedly approached her and caught her in time before she fell to the floor.

Seeley panicked and didn't know what to do with his partner. There she was, laying completely motionless in his arms. Seeley checked his partner's breathing. He didn't seem to feel it. He didn't know what to do that time. His mind wasn't working. _Damn! Seeley, come on, think._ He only had one choice, to resuscitate her. He laid her unmoving body on the floor and tried to perform CPR on her. He had to act fast, not to lose a moment. He was about to put his mouth onto hers when he accidentally caught a glimpse of her ash-white cheeks, that beautiful face and that lovely, although disheveled, auburn hair of hers that complements her beauty. He never actually realized how truly beautiful his partner was, until that fateful day. Seeley didn't know what to do next. Perhaps by impulse or by his totally undeniable attraction to her, he placed his lips onto hers and began kissing her passionately instead of resuscitating her.

Temperance felt someone's lip on hers. When she opened her eyes, there she saw his partner, kissing her. Her eyes widened and fury overcame her. She slapped her partner with all the strength she had left.

Booth hurriedly held back his lips and wiped them. He stared intently into her eyes, as if he was sorry for what he had done.

Temperance did not find his kiss amusing at all. She quickly stood up. Booth was offering his help but she rejected him.

"No thanks, Booth, I can stand on my own" she said, her voice filled with disgust at his partner's actions. She stared at him, with eyes filled with hatred like a tiger.

Booth tried to apologize but she wasn't listening. "Bones, please, I'm sorry…I thought you were.."

She didn't even let him continue what he was trying to say. Instead, she shoved him to the door. "Get out, Booth" she demanded.

Booth was determined to know what was happening but most of all, he wanted to get _his _Bones' forgiveness. He knew that what he did was wrong, but somehow, he didn't feel guilty at all. In fact, he never regretted that kiss, or if that ever was considered one. He continuously banged the door, but to no avail.

Temperance was afraid that with all that banging, Booth might knock down the door. Plus, she knew that all that noise was attracting too much attention.

"Booth, stop it" she yelled at him. She was extremely annoyed at his partner's behavior. She wanted to open the door but she stopped herself. She was indeed mad at Booth.

"Bones, I'm not going to stop until you open this damn door! Let me explain. Please." Booth begged, his voice almost seemed like he was crying which really tempted her to open the door, but again, she didn't.

Angela was doing her job and was just passing by when she noticed the commotion outside her best friend's office. She couldn't help but see for herself what was happening. She approached Booth and asked him.

"Booth, I was just passing by, when I noticed you…and…What is it with all the banging?" she asked, her eyes filled with a mysterious sparkle. She couldn't contain herself; she wanted to know what was happening. With all the commotion and the noise, she couldn't help but think if Temperance and Seeley were having a lover's quarrel.

Before Booth could even answer, Angela asked again a question. This time, a smile was on her lips. "Oh my god! Booth, are you two having a lover's quarrel?"

Temperance and Booth's eyes enlarged at what Angela had said. "What?" They both chorused in bewilderment.

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you two were made for each other!" Angela squealed in excitement. Her squeals attracted more and more attention.

Cam, who was just passing by, got confused as to why was Angela Montenegro was squealing like she was in high school. She really wanted some answers so she went to Booth and Angela.

"Umm…I don't mean to pry in to other people's business, but why exactly is Ms. Montenegro squealing like a teenager?" she asked, as she lifted her eyebrow while staring at the two confusedly.

Angela was smiling at that time. Booth knew what she was going to say, he tried to stop him. He covered her mouth with his hand and tried to explain everything to Cam. "Nothing she was just…OUCH!"

Booth barely finished his sentence when Angela bit his hand, making him wince out of pain.

"Cam, don't listen to her, everything's fine here. Ms. Montenegro just misinterpreted the situation" Booth explained to Cam but she was still unconvinced, her eyebrow still raised like before.

Angela was now free to talk, and again, out of pure happiness for her best friend and Booth, squealed again like an adolescent. "Cam, don't you get it? Booth and Brennan were having a lover's quarrel!"

Hodgins was just walking around that area, carrying charts and chemicals for his next experiment when he overheard Angela's shouts. He stopped outside Dr. Brennan's office, to see check what was going on. He couldn't help but ask.

Temperance has had enough of everything. She knew that their little 'spat' was gaining too much attention. Plus, it was quite embarrassing of Angela to go on telling people that Booth and she were lovers having a fight. She got all her things and opened the door, much to everyone's surprise.

Everyone was startled that they stopped what they were doing when the opened. They all saw that Dr. Brennan was not happy with all the commotion they were having.

Cam was feeling a little ashamed. That went great. There she was, their new boss, who was sticking her nose in other people's business. What a wonderful start! She felt the need to talk, to somehow explain herself. "I…We were just...Umm…"

She didn't even completed what she was saying because before she could even, Temperance stopped her. "Save it, Dr. Saroyan." She said, at she stared furiously at all four of them and then stormed off.

Booth tried to chase her but she was too fast for him. When he got outside the Jeffersonian, she was nowhere in sight. Only a speeding car could be seen. _Thanks a lot, Angela_, he thought.

Later that evening, Booth went to Temperance's apartment. He was somehow desperate for her forgiveness. He really wanted to apologize for what he had done earlier. He somehow couldn't bear to see his partner's tiger like gaze in him. He didn't know what to do. Normally, when he does something to other girls, a simple sorry would do. But Temperance wasn't just an ordinary woman. She would not ease up with a simple sorry. He had thought of serenading her, but that might add salt to injury so instead, he just bought her flowers and chocolate, hoping that that would help the situation.

He was knocking on the door for sometime now, but nobody was answering. Fearing that something might have happened to his partner, he shot the door with his gun. When he got inside, he dropped the roses and chocolates that he was carrying. No Temperance Brennan was insight. In fact, all he found was a note near the telephone. It was an address. _What on earth would Temperance do in Montreal?_

* * *

**Okay, seriously, you have got to tell me what you think....You know, 23 days to and it's Christmas, yay! The best gift you can give is a review....**But you know what I think about this chapter??? If I would read this, I would think that this was written by some teenager...(but i am a teenager:)

**Sneak Peak: **Tempe will go to Montreal and for the first in twelve years meet Marie. There she will see for the first time Sarah Leanne O'Connor...Who is Sarah, eh? Find out next chapter!!!!


	3. The Longest Hours

**A Letter From The Past**

**Chapter 3: The Longest Hours**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm very sorry that this took so long. Okay, I see that there was a tiny little flaw in the last chapter. Okay, I'm sorry. Brennan was actually breathing last chapter and Booth had made a mistake. I thought that was implied….Sorry….But anyway, thank you for pointing that out…I'll do better next time.

**About this Chapter**, well, as I promised, you will know who Sarah really is…. Okay, this was set in the second season of Bones where Tempe was 29…In this story she is almost 29, okay…And about Zach, well, he still wasn't an experienced forensic anthropologist unlike Dr. Greene, although younger, was an accomplished forensic anthropologist who skipped grade levels (who knows how many)….I hope that settles it….If you have questions, feel free to PM me…Happy Holidays, everyone!!!!

**Disclaimer: **If I own Sarah, who is a part of Brennan, will that make me sort of on Bones??? Okay don't sue me, I'm kidding….

* * *

_What on earth would Temperance do in Montreal?_

Booth wanted some answers. He was so rather confused. Why would Brennan leave without informing him? And most of all, why would she ever leave. She would never do that. DC was her life and she would never depart for a vacation, not when they were in the midst of investigating a murder.

The next morning, Booth went to Cam in the hopes that she knew something about Dr. Brennan's mysterious disappearance. But when he got there, more questions had arisen. He was about to go to Cam's office when in the platform, he saw a young woman, examining the bones of the victim that he and Dr. Brennan were investigating the other day.

Cam saw Booth just staring at the new forensic anthropologist. She knew right away what to do.

"Booth, come here, there is someone I'd like you to meet"

Booth did as what Cam said, hoping that he would find an answer to this mystery. They went up the platform where a young girl, about the age of 23, stood there. She had similar features with Dr. Brennan. She had milk white skin, a curlier and longer auburn hair. Their only difference was that she had grey eyes and had to wear glasses.

"Booth, this is Dr. Lisa Greene. She will be your partner in the Jenner Case. "

Booth tried to be as friendly as possible to Dr. Greene. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Greene" He said as he extended his hand forward to shake hands with the new forensic anthropologist.

Dr. Greene didn't seem to notice his extended hand. She kept on examining the vertebrae with a magnifying glass. Booth kept extending his hand for a few more seconds hoping that she would shake hands with him.

"Save it, Agent Booth, I'm working on a case. I'll shake hands with you later." She protested although she was still looking at the bones and not at her new partner.

Booth was dismayed at his new partner's behavior like everybody else was. _She's worse than bones. At least Bones laughs sometimes._

Dr. Saroyan instinctively knew that Booth wanted answers to the questions that were starting to pile up in his head. Immediately, after the wonderful first meeting of Booth and Dr. Greene, she asked him to come to her office but before they could even get there, Booth started interrogating Cam.

"Cam, do you know something about this?" he asked making Cam stop at her tracks and then turning her attention on to him.

Booth thought for a second, he knew that there was tension between Dr. Saroyan and Brennan. Then, an idea popped into his head. _What if Cam had secretly fired her? _He could help but ask?

"No, Cam. I don't… No, wait…You didn't find her, did you?" Booth asked, his face marked with anxiousness and a little bit of anger was rising although his assumptions were not yet confirmed.

Cam looked at Booth with a little bit of anger and disgust in her eyes just liked him. How could he distrust her and accuse her of something she didn't do? He knew her, even longer than Dr. Brennan. "How could you think that I would do that?"

Booth felt a little guilt rising up in his head. She was correct. Why would she do that? Although Brennan and Cam don't always agree with each other all the time, those weren't enough reasons to fire her. The Jeffersonian could not afford to lose a world renowned forensic anthropologist like her. Booth apologized. "I'm sorry Cam, for ever doubting you. It's just that I'm so confused. Why would Bones leave without notifying me? And why would you hire a temporary replacement like that grouch over there?"

Grouch. That was enough for Cam to forgive Booth and to make her smile and ease up.

"Booth, Dr. Greene was number one in her class and got accelerated a few levels up, that's why she's young. Plus, you know, she had the same hair color as Dr. Brennan's. I hired her so you wouldn't miss her too much. And about Dr. Brennan's sudden departure, all I know was that she filed for a whole month leave. She didn't say why. I thought you knew about it. That scene you made yesterday, I thought that was it all about"

Booth suddenly recalled the scene from yesterday. The kiss, the commotion, everything…Could it be the reason why Temperance left without anyone's knowledge about it? He suddenly felt guilty. He knew he needed to follow her, to find an answer to that mystery and also to apologize to her. To make her come back.

Cam noticed that Booth suddenly became silent and a little pale. "Are you okay Booth?"

"Huh?" Booth asked, as if he had just woken up. "Cam, I think I need to go…I have a plane to catch"

* * *

She was 36,000 feet above the ground but all she could think about was the name Sarah. _So that was her name._ She barely knew that the plane was landing and she was getting nearer and nearer to her final destination. Her mind was too preoccupied, wandering wherever it could be. For as long as Temperance could remember, she had never seen this little girl, yet she could make her heart thud like crazy, her hands cold as ice. Tears were once again forming in her clear, blue eyes. Temperance was so unsure why she even came there. Surely, Marie must have some other relatives. Why her?

Tears were falling down on her pale, white cheeks when she noticed that the plane had already landed. There was no turning back. She quickly wiped her tears and then powdered her pale face before finally getting out of the plane.

She was finally at the famed Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport. She was just about to take her luggage when she had some second thoughts. Right that very moment, she wanted to take a step back, take the next plane and just continue the case she was working on. She was just about to take a step back when she realized that this was the right thing to do.

A few moments later, she took a bus which, after 10 minutes, departed. As it was speeding off, most people where enjoying the scene, taking photographs or anything sort that most tourist would do. Her mind was fixed on only one thing: how would she ever face her? That was the longest 40 minutes of her life that again, she barely noticed that the bus halted and she was at the Station centrale, meaning she was only one bus away from Old Montréal, where the O'Connor's residence was located. It would only be a few minutes more so she prepared herself for what she was about to see.

Finally, she had reached the place that she dreaded for twelve years. The air of Old Montreal was blowing on her face. She checked in a hotel before heading to the O'Connors.

More than an hour later, when she was ready, she got out of her suite and hailed a taxi. She took a deep breath before getting out. There it was, Marie's house. It was still beautiful as before, only that it had fallen under repair. The big gate was still the same. _It hardly changed at all_. It was still the same house from the picture that the old lady showed her years ago.

She swallowed hard before ringing the doorbell. A man came out from the house and opened the gate. As she headed towards the door, a teardrop emerged from her eyes. She was too vulnerable and she didn't want to cry. She was trying to be strong like before but her efforts were becoming futile.

When the door opened, inside, there she saw Marie, seated at her wheelchair. She smiled at her and wanted to hug Temperance. Tempe approached the old lady. So many things have changed with Marie. More lines appeared on her face, an indication that she grew older with time. Her hair was longer and she grew thinner, an effect caused by her illness.

"My, Temperance, you have grown a lot" Marie said, smiling, as she hugged Temperance tight.

Temperance tried to smile at the old lady but her eyes were not showing any happiness in them but the exact opposite.

Just then, a girl came down.

"Mom, you called for me?"

"Yes, Sarah. I want you to meet your mother"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy you know….**

**SNEAK PEAK- **What will be Brennan's reaction? What will Sarah do as she comes face to face with Tempe? More flashbacks will explain what really happened twelve years ago….


	4. First Impressions

**A Letter From The Past**

**Chapter 4: First Impressions

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Okay, maybe I am a candidate for the worst author ever for not updating my stories sooner. As the usual, I apologize. Maybe I was plagued by severe writer's block. Could be possible, but I'm not really a writer material so that doesn't count because I'm not a writer. I feel like I'm the worst "writer", really. And to be honest, the real reason why I'm not updating my stories is because I was planning to discontinue them, maybe I should just stick with painting :) I'm just too uninspired to write anymore, and maybe a little lazy. (Something happened...) I guess you could say that I'm a quitter. Yes, that's true. I tend to give up easily ...So don't be surprised if this would be the last chapter of this story…...But maybe if I get inspired, I'd update this and the others as well.

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: **What would be the reactions of mother and daughter as they come face to face for the first time? Find out by reading this chapter.

**FEEDBACKS ABOUT THE REVIEWS:**

**Dr. Tempe Bones- **Thanks for reviewing…Well, just like Hart Hanson, I wouldn't make obvious facts too obvious. I have a tendency to leave riddles in my works because I love giving the readers a little suspense. And I'm glad I've succeeded on that part :)

**BB-4ever-** Thank you for taking the time to review the story! What, about the part where Booth apologize? Well, we'll see about that….I hope…

**Liria247-** Thanks for the constructive criticism, I really take this as a compliment. I must admit that the characters, as how they are portrayed in the second chapter of this story, are OOC. Yes, I must admit that. I really do respect you're comment but do** forgive me for my natural defensiveness. **It's just that I think I do have a point here.

As for the CPR part, I'm very sorry if I am going to be really defensive on that one. First of all, I know about CPR. I've witnessed how to perform one countless times (on TV) and I learned how to administer one on Red Cross Youth Campings.( And a medical profession is what's in my head right now. I'm aspiring to be a neonatologist. And I watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy and read medical books too) I know that before you begin chest compression, which is the rib-breaking part, you first have to give rescue breaths. Which is what Booth did, but he was too astounded by Tempe's great beauty so instead of giving her rescue breath, he kissed her.( I know I've made it cheesy)

For the part where he didn't find a pulse, there is a possibility that he checked the wrong part. Sometimes, if you press the wrong part, you won't get a pulse. I hope this settles it. I really don't mean to be really defensive on this one. I thought I settled this matter but I guess I was wrong. **To permanently settle this matter, I'm going to rewrite chapter 2 one of these days.**

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry for being too defensive. I just don't want to leave an impression to the readers that the one who's writing this story is dumb or anything like that….It's just that I thought I settled this matter last chapter. Maybe if I am to continue writing I'd need a BETA READER…Anybody who wants to be it, PM me. Thanks :)) anyways, constructive criticisms are always welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how I cry, I know FOX will always own Bones.

* * *

Every night, before she sleeps, she would be always plagued by her own nightmares. She would always see the day her parents left, never to return again, the empty Christmas, the moment she found the house empty with not a soul in sight. But the particular dream that would haunt her the most would probably a baby. The small, fragile head of a little girl in the arms of another. She couldn't see a face, but only a tiny head with a few strands of red-brown hair. Maybe now, she would have that dream, now that she had seen the face of the child.

All the color from Temperance's face drained the moment she laid her eyes on Sarah. It was strange to see, for the first time, someone who looked exactly like her. Sarah and she were like mirror images of each other. Sarah looked like her when she was her age. She had inherited her famed auburn hair, only Sarah's were longer and had curls at the end. Sarah was also square jawed like her and they both shared the same smile, which had been inherited from her grandmother, Christine.

No words dared to escape in Temperance's lips as she glared at the daughter she tried hard to forget. Not so long ago, Sarah was a just a relic of the past, nothing more. It never entered her mind that she would come face to face again with her. It was the day she had always feared the most, more than anything else in the world. Every time she would look at Booth when he is with Parker, she would be constantly reminded that she too, was a parent. Twelve years ago, she had considered Marie as one of the most selfish being that the human race has ever produced, but it turns out that she was right. She had been better off not seeing her, for it would only hurt more if she saw her little face on the day she was born.

She reminded her of her little mistake a long time ago. A slight yet sweet slip-up that affected her life so much. It even changed the way she looked at life. Not only did it add despair to her already miserable life, but it also forced her to become a mother. To carry a child practically on your own without anyone to support you, endure the pain of pregnancy and childbirth, and give birth to somebody you would never know. Those events forced her to kill every maternal instinct on her heart and mind. She forced herself to not fall in love with the miniscule form of life inside her and she thought she had succeeded in that but how come the tears were threatening to fall on her face? Although Tempe knew she was a genius, it bothered her as to why she was confused with what she was feeling. The sight of Sarah made her feel angry, sad and yet, happy? Why? Why was there something inside her that was urging her to hug that girl whom she barely knew? How could she possibly feel like she had loved this little girl all her life when this was the only moment that she had actually seen her?

Sarah was beginning to sweat uncontrollably. Her eyes were fixed at he woman standing before her, the woman whom Marie claimed '_her mother'_. She didn't know what to do or how to act. All her life, she only knew one mother, the mother who cared for her, tucked her to bed and sung lullabies to her. And that was Marie.

Sarah looked at the stranger's blue eyes so did Tempe. As their eyes met, Sarah quickly realized that their eyes were identical. She was indeed this stranger's daughter, just like her mother had said. Tears began forming in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying. There were mixed emotions inside her but the most dominant one was rage. She hated the woman before her. How could she just give her away and leave her and after a few years return to her life and claim her?

Temperance suddenly felt the urge to speak to the child.

"Sarah, I…" she couldn't continue. Her voice faltered as the salty, copious tears fell.

Sarah felt a kind of anger that she had never felt before and it gave her the courage to utter to Temperance words that no mother would ever want to hear from their own children.

"How could you just come here and tell me that you're my mother? You're not my mom. We may share the same features but that won't make you my mother. Mothers don't give their children away. Mothers don't abandon their children. That's why you'll never be my mother!"

After hearing those words, more and more tears fell down on her already pale cheeks. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Her mind kept telling her to stop and that she had no right to cry for all the things that her daughter told her. It was indeed true. She was a bad mother. No good mother would ever dare to leave her child on the hands of another whatever the circumstance may be. Sarah had the right to question her being a mother. She was no different than Christine.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK- **A friend will come to lend his shoulder to her. Tempe will take someone to DC with her. How will she react? How will the squints react?

**I still love reviews, constructive or not so feel free to leave one. **


End file.
